Gray's past comes back to haunt him (chapter 2)
by Delza
Summary: Chapter two people!


**Just cause this got so many reviews, I'll post another chapter, extra long, for you guys XD**

* * *

**_"I like you too." Natsu said, before kissing Gray again._**

Gray returned the kiss and Natsu knots his hands in Gray's hair as Gray's hands settled on Natsu's hips. Natsu deepens the kiss as Gray brushes his tongue on Natsu's lip. Gray pulls away, blushing all over again.

"C'mon their probably wondering where we are by now." He said, getting up. He pulled Natsu up and they walked, hand in hand, back to the guild hall but let go before they went in. "Let's keep this a secret for now." Gray said, before going in.

"Hey Gray you ok?" Lucy asked. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine this flame head here was just being an asshole." Gray said, jerking thumbs towards Natsu.

"I'm not an asshole!" He yelled back.

"Happy I'm sorry about what I said about you before." Gray said, before giving the cat a fish.

"It's ok Gray." Happy said, before taking the fish. "Natsu was being an idiot and you were already pissed off so you needed to let off a little steam. And thanks for the fish." He said, smiling.

"No problem." Gray said, before being taken into a hug by Erza. "Ow Erza you're hurting me."

"Gray that idiot didn't hurt your feelings now did he?" Erza said.

"I said I'm fine." Gray barely said, from being choked. Erza let him go and punched Natsu into the wall.

"What was that for?" He yelled as his got out of the wall.

"For hurting Gray's feelings." She yelled back.

Gray laughed at them as the rest of the guild did. "Mirajane can I have one water please?" He asked as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Sure Gray." She said, smiling as she got a glass and put some water in it and gave it to Gray. Gray downed most of it before he started to feel sleepy. "He's coming everyone." Mirajane announced as people started to fall asleep. Gray's head slumped as he tried to stay awake to see what Mistagin looked like. He failed and woke up a few seconds later when he left.

"Why does he have to do that?" Natsu yelled. "Why can't we ever see him?!" He yelled and ranted about that for a while.

"Uh… Gray your clothes." Lucy said before Gray freaked out and looked down to see he was still in his boxers. Lucy laughed and Gray stared at her, telling her it wasn't funny.

-A few hours later-

Gray yawned and trudged off to his place. "I'm so tired." He said as he reached his house. He unlocked the door and went inside. He locked the door and went into the living room. Collapsing on the couch, he heard someone knock on the door. Groaning he got up and answering the door. He was surprised to see Natsu there. "What do you wa-" He started before his lips became occupied in another way. He kissed back as Natsu pushed them further into the house kicking the door closed after them. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist and deepened the kiss. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck as they fell onto the couch. Gray bit Natsu's lip and Natsu moaned. He slipped his tongue into Natsu's mouth and did a little exploring. Natsu removed his jacket and put a hand on Gray's chest. Natsu left Gray's lips and kissed his jaw and trailed down his neck to his collar. He bit it, getting a low moan out of Gray. He bit down harder and received a louder one. "Natsu…" Gray breathed.

"Yes Gray?" Natsu said, grinning.

"I love you." He said, before bringing Natsu's face back into a kiss. Gray sat up and Natsu wrapped his legs around Gray's waist as he stood up and walked to his bedroom. Kicking the door shut, he collapsed on the bed. Natsu kicked off his shoes and Gray pushed him further up the bed and lay onto top of him.

-The next morning :D-

Gray woke up to the sunlight spilling into his room. Natsu was in his arms, still asleep and their clothes scattered around the room. The covers pulled up to Gray's hips and he looked at the sleeping fire mage next to him. He smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up to take a shower. When he got out of the shower, he saw Natsu was waking up. Gray pulled his boxers on and threw Natsu's into his face. "Get dressed I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." He said, before leaving the room. Gray wondered into kitchen and made pancakes. He was in the middle of making them when Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's waist. Gray smiled as Natsu planted kisses down his neck and on his cheek.

Gray finished making breakfast and they moved to the table. He grabbed two plates and two forks and knives on the way and put them on the table. Gray served them and started eating. Natsu did the same. "Your cooking is amazing Gray!" Natsu said, savouring every bite.

"Thanks Natsu." He said as they finished their breakfast and brought the dishes to the sink. Natsu spun Gray around to face him and kissed him. Gray returned the kiss, pulling Natsu into an embrace. "C'mon let's go the guild." He said. They arrived at the guild and sat at the same table. Gray pulled out a book and started to read. Natsu sat there bored to death. Lucy laughed at him and sat down next to him.

"What's the matter with you Natsu?" She asked.

"I'm bored can't you see that Lucy?" He said as Happy swooped in and hugged Natsu.

"Where were you last night Natsu?! I was so worried about you." He said. "I slept at Lucy's because I couldn't find you!"

"I went for a walk and I went back to our house." Natsu said, hugging him back. Gray got up, closing the book and walked towards the bathrooms. "I really got to pee." Natsu said, detaching the cat from him and ran off to the bathroom. He ran down the hall and as soon as he was sure no one was following he looked around for Gray. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a storage room. He looked up to see it was Gray. He smiled and Gray pulled him into a kiss. They backed up into a crate and moved onto the ground. Lucy got up to go to the bathroom and heard moans in one of the storage rooms. Curious, she went into the one Gray and Natsu were in. She saw them making out and immediately took out a camera and flashed pictures of them. Gray and Natsu looked up to see Lucy there.

"Lucy what are you doing with that camera?" Gray asked.

"Oh nothing." She said, before running off.

"Shit." He said, before Natsu pulled him into a kiss again.

Lucy ran out of the guild hall and ran towards her place. She grinned as she arrived and nearly kicked down the door. She ran up her room and printed the pictures off the camera and grabbed a box labelled "My gay friends! 3" on it and sat on her bed. She put them in and wandered back to the guild hall, the camera still in her hands. When she got there Gray was reading his book again and Natsu was at the request board. Lucy practically skipped over to Gray and sat down next to him.

"What do you want Lucy?" He said, not looking up from his book.

"Nothing" She said, smiling. Lucy stared intensely at Gray until he looked up.

"Ah! Lucy is there something wrong with your face is all creepy and weird." Gray said.

"I don't have a creepy face!" She said and grabbed the blue cat out of the air that was flying past.

"Gray save me from this monster!" He screamed as he was dragged away.

"Don't worry Happy I won't hurt you." Lucy said and sat down at the table on the other of the guild.

"What do you want Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I want you to take pictures of Gray and Natsu when their alone." Lucy said, grinning evilly.

"Lucy you're really creepy me out right now." He said, creeping backwards very slowly.

"You'll see what I mean." She said as Natsu yelled in triumph.

"Gray I found a mission for us to go on." He yelled and walked over to the startled ice mage. Gray took the paper from Natsu and read over it.

"Cool I'll meet you back in front of the hall in about twenty minutes." Gray said, closing the book and getting up to leave. Natsu took the paper back and walked out as well and went home.

"Just take the camera cat. I'll give you fish for a month if you do." Lucy said.

"Ok." He said, eager have fish every day for a whole month. Lucy smiled and got up walking over to where Mirajane was standing behind the bar.

"One lemonade please." She said, sitting down grinning.

"You seem happy today Lucy." Mirajane said, as she got Lucy her drink.

"I am, I found out that," She said leaning in a little closer so only she could hear her. "Gray and Natsu are gay for each other." She said.

"Well I always thought that those two would eventually fall for each other. I think it must have happened yesterday." Mirajane said, putting a finger to chin as she thought about it.

"Yeah probably and I got a picture of them making out in one of the storage rooms early today." Lucy said, smiling.

"So that's what that was about." Mirajane said, laughing a little.

Gray stood in front of the guild hall. He was late… again. "Dammit Natsu why are you so late?" He muttered to himself. He heard someone running towards him and looked to see Natsu. "About bloody time Natsu, I've been waiting for about ten minutes."

"Sorry got side tracked." Natsu panted as he got a good look at Gray. Suddenly he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gray questioned.

"You're clothes." He said, between giggles.

"Ahh!" He yelled and looked around for his clothes. He found his pants on the ground next to him but his shirt was nowhere to be found. "I can't find my shirt." He said as he pulled his pants back on.

"It's all good Gray and you look sexy like that anyway." Natsu said before yelling. "Let's go." and started towards the train station. Gray blushed and followed Natsu pulling his suitcase along. They reached the station and had no clue that Happy was following them.

"Gray do we have to ride the train?" Natsu groaned for what seemed like the one millionth time as they waited for their train. "I feel sick already just by looking at them whizz past."

"Natsu how many times do I have to tell you? It will be quicker than walking." Gray answered getting pissed at him. The train arrived and they boarded it finding an empty cab and Natsu slumped against the window.

"Gray you know I get motion sickness." He complained again and nearly threw up as the train jolted forward to start. Gray laughed at him and sat down next to the salamander and looked out the window. A few hours past and Natsu managed to fall asleep. Gray stared at his face before his eyes drifted down to Natsu's chest. He leaned down and kissed Natsu lightly on the lips and moved down his jaw, then to his neck. He moved Natsu's scarf and bit lightly on Natsu's collar bone. That's when he heard a camera. He looked up to see Happy with a devilish grin spreading across his face. He flashed another picture of them, zooming up on the bite mark Gray had just given Natsu.

"Happy what are you doing with that camera?" Gray asked.

"Lucy." He said, before disappearing around the corner. "I'm going to get that fish for sure now." He grinned.

Gray cursed under his breath, moving Natsu's scarf back into place. Natsu woke up a few minutes later. "You sleep well?" He asked as Natsu groaned and leaned onto Gray covering his mouth with his hand. He felt a strange stinging sensation on his neck. He moved his scarf down to reveal a small red bite mark on his collar bone. He looked up glaring at Gray. "Well I'm sorry, you're too sexy I couldn't resist." Gray said, grinning.

Natsu blushed and Gray laughed then yawned, before dozing off. Natsu smiled and kissed Gray on the cheek before getting up slowly to go to the bathroom, really needing to go. He wandered over to the bathroom. A few minutes later he was wondering through the halls trying to find his cab when he saw Happy grinning to himself with a camera on his lap. "Happy what are you doing?" Natsu asked before nearly throwing up again.

Happy looked up and stared at him. Natsu got creeped out and left. He barely heard Happy say "Yes works every time." He laughed and found that Gray was still sleeping when he got back. He collapsed on the seat next to Gray and sighed. A few minutes before they arrived Natsu woke Gray up.

"Oi Gray we're nearly there." He said, shaking the ice mage and turned green when the train went over something bumpy.

'You okay Natsu?" Gray yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, turning back to his normal color. They arrived at the train station. "Alright we've stopped moving!" Natsu yelled, jumping up and revived as soon as the train stopped. Natsu nearly climbed through the window but was stopped by Gray. Gray grabbed their luggage as Natsu ran for the nearest door off the train. They found a nice little hotel and booked a room. "Let's go get something to eat." Natsu yelled. Gray laughed and grabbed their key and left.

"You coming or what?" He called to Natsu. Natsu raced after him, shutting the door before he caught up with Gray. They walked around until they found a sushi and ramen place.

"Ramen!" Natsu drooled as he was dragged into the shop by Gray.

"Two ramen please." He said to the chef.

"Coming right up." He said.

"One ultra-deluxe fish sushi platter please." Said a small voice beside them. They looked over to see Happy there with a huge grin on their face.

"Happy?" Natsu said, peering over Gray.

"Hi Natsu, Gray." He said and went back to waiting for his sushi.

"What are you doing here Happy?" Natsu asked.

"You didn't know? He's here taking pictures of us for Lucy. I think it was meant to be a secret but he failed at that so I guess she isn't going to be very happy with him when he gets back." Gray said, stilling staring at the now creepy blue cat.

"No I'm not!" He yelled shaking his arms about. "I'm only here for the fish." He said as the chef put the sushi in front of the cat. "Thank you." He said bowing before devouring the fish.

"Here you go and you're welcome." He said putting the ramen down in front of the boys. Natsu started eating immediately and Gray started to eat as well.

"You don't make a very good spy Happy." Natsu said between mouthfuls.

"Natsu," Happy burst into tears. "You're so mean to me." He said, picking the fish up, leaving some money and ran off.

"Poor Happy, Natsu you know how he gets around that kind of stuff." Gray said, staring at Natsu while still eating.

Natsu sighed and looked towards where Happy left. "But he doesn't make a good a spy. I was just being honest." Natsu shouted.

"Just finish eating and we'll go find Happy so you can say sorry." Gray said, slurping up the rest of the ramen.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled eating the rest of his ramen as Gray paid for it. They left and started to search for Happy. It wouldn't that hard to find a blue flying cat. "Happy? Happy where are you?" Natsu yelled.

"Happy?!" Gray yelled then thought that the cat might be down by the docks. "Oi Natsu, Happy might be down by the docks." He said, before turning towards the sea.

"Ok" Natsu said, following the ice mage. Sure enough they found Happy siting on a ledge facing the sea, sniffing. "Happy I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"Natsu why did you have to say that back there?" Happy said, turning around to reveal tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know." Natsu said. "I'm just really sorry." He said, before pulling the cat into a hug. Happy hugged him back and Gray stood there, getting really jealous. They broke their hug and Natsu gave him some fish.

"All is forgiven!" Happy cried and chewed on the fishes head. Happy flew off and left Natsu and Gray alone as the moon comes out from behind the clouds.

"Wow the moon is so big tonight." Natsu says, looking up at it.

"Yeah it is." Gray says sitting on the ledge.

"I wonder if the moon is really made out of cheese?" Natsu asked, frowning and scratching his head.

"Don't be stupid, of course the moon isn't made out of cheese." Gray said, laughing at his lover's stupidity.

"Well I'm heading back, I'm tired." Natsu said, yawning. "You coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes I just want to stay here for a while." Gray said, sighing.

"Ok." Natsu turned and walked back to the hotel. Gray looked at the stars and sighed again. The moon was so big and it reminded him of when Ur sacrificed herself to save everyone in the town by trapping that monster in an ice shell. A tear rolled down his cheek at the memory. He wiped it away and stood up, turning to go back when someone came up from behind him and knocked him out.

-A few hours later which seems like a few minutes to Gray c:-

"Ugh." Gray said, waking up to see that he is in a prison cell. "Where am I?" He said, looking around.

"Ah it seems that are guest has woken up." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Gray yelled.

"Oh Gray, you really don't recognise me voice after all these years?" The person said, stepping into the light. Gray gasped and tears formed in his eyes when he saw his dad's face.

* * *

**There you go my lovely's and thanks for all the reviews XD**

**Guest: Here you are, another chapter**

**Rewinsan: Yes yes, I made Natsu a little bitchy at the start but they won't fight any longer 3**

**Delza out!**


End file.
